


[CLex][Smallville]Conner大都会游记

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [49]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Conner到商场买了件西装，用超级速度换上并拔光了自己的黑发用热视线烧干净毁灭证据，然后对着镜子里那个西装革履衣冠禽兽道貌岸然风度翩翩的光头帅哥邪魅一笑，一本正经故作低沉地炫耀着，“我是Lex Luthor！邪恶的化身，罪恶的使者，英俊的代名词。”“你是谁？！”一旁的售货员一脸懵逼。“管他呢。”Conner无所谓地耸耸肩，顺便买了俩脚踏车，离开了商场。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent&Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: Smallville 同人文 [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[CLex][Smallville]Conner大都会游记

[CLex][Smallville]Conner大都会游记  
——Conner Kent坑爹记  
Son  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
CP：Clark Kent&Lex Luthor  
故事发生在剧集结束几年后，Conner长大了，大约三四年后2013年，18岁左右，比第一季的Lex小个一两岁。  
该版Conner，为克隆的Lex，添加Clark基因，长得跟年轻时的Lex一模一样，所以故事里设定为长大的Conner除了是黑发以外，和成年Lex一模一样。

Conner大都会游记   
2013年。  
斯莫维尔高中放假了，明年就该填报大学了。  
不过Conner一点都不着急，反正自己上学也不是为了学习知识，自己都会，上学只是为了练习人际交往罢了，大学上不上无所谓。  
至于自己的知识是怎么来的，那当然是来自——Lex Luthor的记忆啊。不然呢？  
虽然按理说自己应该已经忘掉了这些，但是谁叫斯莫维尔是陨石之都呢？万能的氪石随便走一步都能看见好几块，虽然水深火热，但是恰好氪石溶液有恢复记忆的效果，自己又恰好掉里面了。虽然当时是真难受，不过好在那个容器太不结实，自己掉进去时把容器砸破了，所以其实身上并没有沾染多少氪石溶液，擦擦就好了，虽然也顺带恢复了不少记忆就是了。  
不过现在从旁观者的角度看，当年Clark与Lex的那些纠葛，可真羞耻啊。  
但是管他呢。Conner从Lex的记忆中归纳出，他俩现在闹成现在这个样子，纯粹就是因为管得太多又不想让别人管。  
而且现在这样当一辈子夙敌纠缠在一起，不是更好吗？这才刺激嘛。  
  
总之，斯莫维尔的新校草，在俘获了小镇男女老少一片芳心后，Conner决定去大都会玩玩。  
毕竟农场里就自己一个人，Clark结婚后住在大都会，Martha作为国会议员长居华盛顿，农场里的家禽家畜也都卖掉不养了，自己一个人待在农场，实在是太无聊了。  
虽然Clark差点卖掉农场，闹的自己差点没地方住，连结婚都没邀请自己，差点只能到 Luthor废宅凑合几晚，早知道自己别烧掉那栋别墅了。  
虽然只要Conner招呼一声，小镇的男女老少没有一个不迎上来热情欢迎他去居住的。  
在与Martha电话报过平安后，Conner又一次来到了大都会，反正自己跑得快。  
  
大都会跟上次来时差不多，车水马龙灯红酒绿的，虽然今天有世博会，但是街上并没有热闹多少，跟以前差不多，不知道是该说大都会平日就这么繁华呢，还是说连世博会都刺激不了大都会的经济。  
Conner一度怀疑，大都会的发展是不是已经饱和停滞了。  
不过管他呢，跟自己又有什么关系呢。  
  
Conner信步闲逛在大都会街头，随首张望，却发现有几个姑娘对自己指指点点。  
Conner对自己的魅力毫不怀疑，不过看她们的神态，仿佛不是在花痴。  
Conner低头一看，糟糕，在小镇生活久了，都忘了斯莫维尔高中的校服是有多土了，自己直接竟然穿着学校的红色运动装就来大都会了，失误啊，这可是非常影响Conner散发魅力啊。  
但是Conner凝神一听，却发现她们谈的不是自己的穿着，而是自己长得像。。。Lex Luthor？  
Conner一回头，发现身后的摩天大楼上正播放着大大的大名人Lex Luthor宣布竞选总统的广告，广告上的Lex Luthor除了光头外，和自己差不多少，连年龄都看起来差不多。  
Conner扶额。在小镇，大家看着自己慢慢长大，日积月累下，没有注意到自己跟Lex Luthor是有多像；但是现在让这些不熟的人一看，自己的 Luthor面庞显得是那么的明显。  
Conner一边腹诽着Lex为什么保养的那么好根本看不出老，一边对着几个姑娘眨眼放电。几个姑娘登时羞红了脸，奔跑着离开了。  
人算不如天算，最近Lex搞竞选闹的世人皆知，看来大都会此行，自己得低调些了。  
等等，低调？看着竞选广告，一股邪恶的笑意攀上Conner嘴角。  
  
Conner到商场买了件西装，用超级速度换上并拔光了自己的黑发用热视线烧干净毁灭证据，然后对着镜子里那个西装革履衣冠禽兽道貌岸然风度翩翩的光头帅哥邪魅一笑，一本正经故作低沉地炫耀着，  
“我是Lex Luthor！邪恶的化身，罪恶的使者，英俊的代名词。”  
“你是谁？！”一旁的售货员一脸懵逼。  
“管他呢。”Conner无所谓地耸耸肩，顺便买了俩脚踏车，离开了商场。  
  
大都会首富骑脚踏车逛街，这可是罕见的大新闻。  
一路上许许多多拍照摄像，男男女女搭讪不止，来者不拒的Conner享受着成为焦点的感觉，一道典型的 Luthor式笑容爬上了Conner嘴角，这让Conner随风而逝的秀发与节操有了价值。  
在不使用超能力扶二十次老奶奶过马路，替三十个小孩找妈妈，帮四十只猫下树后，Conner终于来到了星球日报大楼面前，或者说 Luthor大厦面前。管他呢，反正俩楼面对面。  
突然，新闻直升机失控正要撞向被人吐槽了不知道多少遍的星球日报大楼楼顶的球，正值千钧一发之际，Superman又一次拯救了危机。  
Superman应该受到表彰。  
  
停好脚踏车后，Conner走进了星球日报。  
星球日报内，Perry正在咆哮“Lex Luthor试图通过星球日报操控舆论，简直痴心妄想，决不可能！”  
“不，我能。”Conner推门走了进来。  
“Lex Luthor”光临星球日报，室内一片哗然，小记者Clark正在努力降低存在感。  
“你不能。报道必须实事求是，不能随意捏造事实。。。。”Lois拦了上来，长篇大论，试图挡住‘Lex Luthor’注视Clark的目光。  
“我是老板”， ‘Lex’打断了滔滔不绝的Lois，“不过我欣赏你的职业精神。这样吧，星球日报全体涨工资”， ‘Lex’随手拿张白纸签上的名字，递给Perry，“名我签好了，文件草拟好就实行吧。”  
小记者Clark狐疑地看着‘Lex’。  
糟糕，快穿帮了，好几年没当过Lex Luthor了，很多习性都不一样了，快撤！  
Conner转身离开。  
  
楼下，Conner发现Clark没追来，松了口气，猜测Clark可能是以为Lex又要搞什么阴谋诡计吧，这锅就让Lex背吧，反正他背的锅那么多也不差这一个。  
接着，Conner走进了 Luthor大厦。这下有意思了。  
  
Luthor大厦。在一堆人叽叽喳喳的关于“大老板竟然走路没有坐飞机”的讨论声中，Conner进入了电梯。当然，Conner还是忍不住在心里吐槽了句Lex越来越懒。  
  
顶层办公室。虽然换锁了，但是Conner还是轻而易举地打开了。Lex还是在门锁上输入了自己的指纹，而Conner的指纹和Lex的一模一样。当然即便是没法指纹解锁，Conner也还是可以用超能力直接把门拽开的，当然那样会不会触发什么氪石机关就说不准了。  
有时候Conner也很想吐槽，Clark遗传给自己的除了超能力和黑头发外，还有什么，自己的长相明明就是典型的Lex Luthor，只要剃个光头就一模一样了，说好的一人一半DNA哪去了呢？  
当然，Conner也不知道自己为什么要来这里，或许是因为对自己另一份血缘的怀念吧。Clark一直阻止Conner和Lex见面，当然Clark也是好心，但是Clark越阻止，Conner就越想见Lex，他想让Lex知道自己的存在。  
不过即便见到了，又该叫Lex什么呢？父亲，还是哥哥？虽然Lex的身体也是克隆体拼接的，但是Conner和Clark一直觉得，那里面还是Lex自己的灵魂，即便他又失忆了。虽然当年Tess对Lex下的神经毒素害他失忆也是为了Clark，但是这么多年过去了，Conner最终还是觉得，Lex应该知道他的过去。  
  
Conner刚走进Lex的办公室，就听到了敲门声。  
正了八经装模作样地坐在办公椅上，Conner示意来人进来。  
推门而入的是一位正装御姐，英姿飒爽帅气袭人，一看就是个女强人。  
“老板，我是Mercy Graves，前来接替Otis的工作。”干净利落的介绍，让Conner很喜欢这位不认识的大姐姐。  
Mercy狐疑地看着一言不发甚至有点花痴脸的大老板，若有所思。  
糟糕，现在自己是Lex Luthor，那个一本正经的 Luthor集团霸道总裁，不是在斯莫维尔混了几年性情大变变得越来越风骚的新任镇花。  
Conner连忙正襟危坐，无视Mercy凌厉的目光示意她退下。  
Mercy离开后，Conner终于松了口气，这个大姐姐，看起来很厉害啊，不好惹。早知道就不冒充Lex了，毕竟好几年不当Lex Luthor了，神奇的小镇没有把自己变土，反倒是愈发风骚，有时候Clark也忍不住吐槽，Conner是不是被红氪附体了，怎么变得越来越风骚浪贱。  
不过管他呢，反正自己本来就想见见Lex，那个自己遗传学上的父亲。  
但是真的好无聊啊，Conner可不想去动Lex的那些商业机密，亦或是什么乱七八糟的东西，万一不小心翻出个氪石就坏了。Conner毫不怀疑，办公室里肯定藏有氪石，毕竟当初自己还是Alexander时，也会带着些氪石防身的。说起来，Conner还有点怀念自己红发、还不受氪石影响的那些日子呢。  
无聊的Conner，来到窗前看风景。果然，高耸的 Luthor大厦、开阔的玻璃门窗，很适合俯瞰大都会，在这里，无论是观察Superman还是Clark，都一目了然。  
  
突然，Conner听到了什么。楼顶上是直升机降落的声音，似乎还有Lex Luthor的下令调查冒充者的说话声。  
要见面了吗？Conner突然有些慌乱，不知道该说些什么。  
恍惚间，一道擒拿手，扭住了Conner的胳膊。而那人，就是之前离开的Mercy。  
“你不是老板。”冷冽的声音冰冷的目光，狠狠地逼问着Conner。  
“是你？！”Conner恍然大悟，一副画面闪过脑海。初到大都会时，在那几个讨论自己的姑娘后面，站着的那个人，赫然就是Mercy。她见过自己长头发穿斯莫维尔校服的样子，想必从那时候起就一直在跟踪自己。  
失误啊。  
不过Conner还是轻而易举地就摆脱了Mercy的擒拿，毕竟，超能力嘛。  
糟糕，挣脱时，好像伤到Mercy了。  
但是Mercy仍不放弃，招招凌厉，帅气逼人，害怕再次伤到Mercy的Conner只能暂避锋芒，准备起飞撤离。  
然而，正当Conner起飞瞬间，一枚子弹稳准狠地射中了Conner，子弹壳炸裂泄露出的氪石气体，令Conner瞬间虚弱，堕到地板上。也幸亏氪石的缘故，Conner超能力失效，没有砸穿地板。  
Mercy瞬间腾跃过来，稳稳地踩住了Conner的胸口，擒住了他。  
正在此时，Lex Luthor，进入了房间。  
  
“Mercy？”对眼前情况一目了然的Lex，没有多问。  
Mercy默契地点了点头。  
Lex来到Conner面前，手上的氪石戒指闪耀着诡异的光芒。  
Conner更加虚弱了。  
Lex了然，面前的这个冒充者，肯定是氪星人。  
Lex示意Mercy松手，用戴着氪石戒指的手把Conner掐了起来。  
“你是谁！”Lex愤怒地审问着。  
虚弱的Conner颤抖着说不出话来。  
Lex松开手，把Conner扔回地板上，狠狠地踩住了他。  
氪石离的稍远些，Conner终于能喘口气，虽然氪石的威胁仍然存在。  
被Lex踩住的Conner，一股邪恶的笑容攀上嘴角，那是Lex很熟悉的 Luthor式笑容。  
“我是你，来自过去的你。”事已至此，Conner还是想戏弄一下Lex。  
并不相信的Lex，踩的更加用力。  
  
  
“我可以提供一些过去的回忆。对了，你失忆了。”或许是对Lex不记得自己的报复，Conner的语气愈发嘲讽。而这种典型的 Luthor式语气，Lex真的很熟悉。  
“他来自斯莫维尔。”受伤的Mercy打断了Conner的话，并将适才打斗中Conner掉在地上的钱夹中的信用卡递给了Lex。  
“嘿！”Conner有些不高兴，“Mercy姐姐，你下手这么狠，真的没有超能力吗？”  
Mercy藐视了一眼被Lex踩住的Conner，面无表情地退到一边。  
Lex看着Conner信用卡上的‘CK’签名，若有所思，“Clark Kent？”  
玩兴尽失的Conner，不想被扯进这俩人乱七八糟的纠缠关系中，投降了，“好吧，我是你的私生子。”  
Lex冷笑一声，“我不记得我十四岁时去过斯莫维尔。对了，我失忆了，不记得你的母亲是谁。”这嘲讽的语气，Conner很确定，Lex是在报复自己方才说的话。  
“是Clark Kent。”虽然很抱歉，Conner还是决定顺着Lex的话，把Clark比作母亲。  
Lex闻言凛然地松开了脚，收起氪石戒指，Conner爬了起来。  
Conner拍打干净身上的尘土，对视着Lex。  
Mercy自觉地退出了房间，关上了房门。  
阳光透过玻璃，洒在二人的头皮上，分外光明。  
  
“其实你早就知道，Clark就是Superman。只是依你现在的自尊，不允许你将Superman和Clark联系在一起而已。否则你作为他的老板，为什么一次都没有克扣他的工资，反倒屡次三番给他涨工资。”Conner直截了当地指出了自己的看法。  
Lex叹了口气，“你说的没错。”  
“但是讽刺的是，当初你却想方设法想让他对你坦诚。”Conner冷静地说出了事实。  
。。。。Lex沉默许久。。。。  
“所以，克隆实验确实成功过。”Lex不愿在这个问题上再做纠缠，于是扯开话题。  
“是的，就在已经炸掉的卡德摩斯”，Conner决定说出自己的身世，“或许你已经重建并重新开始实验了。”  
“没错”，Lex没有否认，转而提出了另一个问题，“你为什么长得不像他？”  
“等等，你现在一直想克隆的是Superman？”Conner意识到了差别，“这就是我长得不像他的原因。我一开始就是你的克隆，只不过添加了他的基因保证稳定而已。”  
Lex下意识地看了看Conner的光头，对自己无论如何即便是有Superman的基因也不可能再长出头发这一现象感到莫名的失望。  
觉察到Lex目光的Conner，摸了摸自己光滑的头皮，笑着说，“别误会，我是有头发的，只是无聊剃了个光头罢了。对了，你现在实验所用的DNA，是来自Superman还是Clark？”Conner相信，Lex明白自己指的是什么。  
“Superman。依他什么都靠拳头解决战斗的方式，想要获取他的DNA很容易。”或许是对实验成功的喜悦，Lex并没有隐瞒。  
“虽然我也赞同为抵抗外星人入侵保护人类，需要做些制约措施，但是我还是想提醒你，Superman克隆体并不容易控制，他们太容易受到各种情况的影响失控。就连我，也曾一度杀心四起，所以，我建议，你还是换个方法。以你的聪明才智，肯定会有更好的方法的。”Conner想了想，决定还是提醒Lex，克隆Superman这个手段并不可靠。  
“但是你现在很正常。”Lex打量着Conner，并未发现异常。  
“这也是我为什么留在斯莫维尔那么多年的原因。”Conner耸耸肩。  
Lex对着这么一张和自己一模一样的脸做出这么个不雅的动作无力吐槽，决定忽视，转而询问自己更想知道的问题，“斯莫维尔究竟发生了什么？”  
“你还记得些什么？”Conner没有直接回答。  
“。。。我只记得在斯莫维尔，我曾经和Clark是朋友，但是后来疏远了。”Lex有些伤感。  
“虽然我知道有个方法可以恢复记忆，但是我不建议你那样做，那样对大脑伤害太大。所以，你为什么不直接去问Clark呢？”Conner提议。  
“他不会说的。”Lex很无奈。  
“对于Clark，你不能拐弯抹角地给他机会，要直入直题直接问。当然他也不一定会说就是了”，Conner也有些无奈，不过，“今天不会了。”  
  
在Lex怀疑的目光中，Conner打开了落地窗的窗户，扑了下去。  
“那是鸟？”“那是飞机？”“那是Superman抱着Lex Luthor！”  
“你们大都会人眼睛都有问题吧？”Conner忍不住吐槽。  
“Lex。。。Conner？”及时赶到救下‘Lex’的Superman，觉察到不对劲。  
“是我。”Conner摆脱了Superman的怀抱，飞了起来。  
  
星球日报里一片哗然。Lois喊着：“Olsen！快拍下来，Lex Luthor飞起来了！这一定有什么阴谋！”  
  
Conner飞回Lex的办公室。  
Superman随后追上。  
“Conner，你怎么。。。？”Superman满脸疑惑。  
“Clark你忘了，我就是Lex Luthor的克隆体啊，当然长得和他一模一样。”Conner严肃地指出。  
“好吧，Conner你平时有头发，我都没注意到。”Superman有些心虚。  
Conner耸耸肩。  
“Clark，我希望你能解释一下，一切，包括斯莫维尔和过去。”Lex走上前来。  
“你早就发现了？！”Clark很吃惊，但是还是坚持着，“没什么过去。”  
“Clark，即便是坏人，也有权利知道自己的过去”，Conner指出，“如果你不说的话，我来说，我已经恢复记忆了，你们那些羞耻的过去，诶~~我可是会添油加醋地说出来哈。”  
。。。。。。Clark瞪了Conner一眼，骑虎难下，终于答应开口，“那是13年前的斯莫维尔，当时我正在。。。。”  
“等等”，Conner关上窗户，推门走了出去，“你们俩单独谈。Clark，不许撒谎，我可是能听到的。”Conner威胁着。  
  
星球日报。Lois接到了个电话，“什么？。。。Conner，是你？。。。你确定没有问题吗？。。有什么情况马上联系我们，我，Chloe，Oliver，谁都行。”  
Lois叮嘱了半天，才发现大家都在看着她。  
“没事，刚才那不是Lex Luthor，是个。。。是个失控的机器人。”Lois向大家解释道。  
“Lois，你确定？”Jimmy看着照片表示怀疑，“Clark哪去了？”  
“呃。。Clark一定是去厕所了。。。”为Clark打掩护已经习惯了的Lois，心累。  
Jimmy笑了笑，了然地没有多问。Jimmy曾在哥哥的葬礼上远远见过Clark，他记得Clark就是Superman的样子，而不是现在这个畏畏缩缩戴着眼镜的小记者的样子，只是他谁都没有告诉。  
  
Luthor大厦。  
Conner正在骚扰Mercy，甜甜地叫着“Mercy姐姐”。  
Mercy没有理他，只是专注地查看着监控画面。  
无聊的Conner，听到Lex的办公室里已经没有动静了，估计他们已经谈完话了，就回到了办公室。  
果然，Superman已经离开了。  
Lex面色如常，或许他之前就已经猜到了很多，今天只是确认了。  
“嘿，Lex，你们谈完了？”Conner明知故问。  
“叫我父亲。”Lex纠正着。  
“不”，Conner拒绝，“Clark让我叫他哥，再这么叫你就差辈了。”  
“随你。Conner，你今天能留下来吗？我想知道这些年，你经历了什么，有没有受苦。只要你想说。”Lex邀请着，或许是因为已成孤家寡人，Lex的邀请格外诚恳。  
“反正我也没啥事，留下来也好。”Conner答应了，甭管Lex是真关心自己，还是控制欲作祟，但是Conner还是很高兴。毕竟，Conner知道Lex是一个怎么样的人，知道他最初的善良，知道他还值得拯救。  
“不过”，Conner还是提出了建议，“要你亲自下厨做饭，我记得你的厨艺。”  
“你就是想让我出糗吧？”Lex无奈地笑了笑。  
  
Conner与Lex谈了很多。  
Conner婉拒了Lex接他到大都会上学的提议，坚持在斯莫维尔上完高中。至于以后读哪所大学，到时候会咨询Lex的建议。  
Conner建议，如果Lex真想竞选总统的话，最好还是停止那些乱七八糟的违法交易实验，好好地做一个好总统，舆论会慢慢改变的。至于Superman夙敌的身份，可以安排Clark多多加班，那不是很有趣。  
Lex对Conner的邪恶提议表示赞赏。  
  
整个假期，Conner都在大都会度过。Conner过的很开心，Lex也一点一点地在转变，Conner由衷地感到高兴。  
虽然Conner也知道，Lex的这些变化，不一定是真的，但是起码有了好的迹象。  
  
假期结束了，该回斯莫维尔了。  
Conner的头发慢慢长出来了，他去染了个红发，这让Lex很高兴。  
Lex送给Conner一辆豪车，和许多张信用卡，以及一大摞珍藏的Warrior Angel漫画。  
Conner约定，还会再来见他的。  
  
2018年．  
Lex再次参加总统竞选。  
虽然舆论还没完全扭转，但是，  
这一次，大学毕业的Conner，陪在他的身边。


End file.
